The primary objectives of this program are to provide NCC students with opportunities to become skilled in laboratory and field research methods in the context of research on health problems that are significant in their own environment. Research trainees in the Navajo Drinking Project will learn to apply ethnoscience methods in studying cultural conditions and controls influencing drinking behavior. The Tsaile campus will provide student training in basic laboratory techniques for isolation and identification of eneric pathogens. Students will be made aware of the importance of animal-human contact in the spread of disease. The proposed Epidemiology and Laboratory Diagnosis of Streptococcal Disease Program will avail NCC students the opportunity to study an important and prevalent infectious disease problem on the Navajo Reservation. The emphasis of the project, based on the detection, identification, and serotyping of streptococci isolated from clinical sources, will involve students in the epidemiology and etiology of streptococcal infections.